President Council and Poor (Cute) Boy
by WolfieHunieBearieNini9488
Summary: Park Chanyeol. Ketua OSIS yang sempurna tetapi sombongnya setengah mati. Baekhyun, siswa cerdas dari keluarga miskin yang beruntung bisa masuk sekolah elit dan duduk di kelas A, walau hanya sampai kelas 2. 3-E 'Pembuangan Sampah' "Kau tak pantas menjadi sainganku setelah masuk pembuangan, Byun!" ChanBaek with HunKai BxB Terinspirasi dari anime Ansatsu Kyoushitsu :D
1. chapter 1

President Council and Poor (But Cute) Boy

Chanyeol x Baekhyun = Love

Soon :

Sehun x Kai

Warning : BxB/Shonen-ai(ga sampai Yaoi kok), terinspirasi dari Assassination Calssroom (Disclamer : Yūsei Matsui), penulisan acak-acakan (mohon perbaikannya), typo(s) (mohon dimaklumi), cerita yang mengecewakan (mohon digampar aja nih author).

Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil berwajah imut, rajin dan berbakat. Ia terlahir dari keluarga biasa, bisa dibilang menengah kebawah. Dia harus mampu mengatur waktunya untuk belajar dan bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah café walaupun peraturan sekolah tidak memperbolehkan anak didiknya bekerja, Baekhyun termasuk melanggar peraturan yang mengancam pendidikannya karena ia bisa di keluarkan dari sekolah.

Oh ayolah, ia anak beasiswa. Untuk membuatnya keluar dari sekolah tak sesulit itu, hanya cabut beasiswanya, tetapi satu sekolah tidak ada yang tahu jika ia bekerja paruh waktu. Dewi fortuna masih setia di sampingnya hingga saat ini.

Baekhyun termasuk anak yang cerdas, selain beasiswa ia juga dapat mendiami kelas A di sekolah yang cukup elite di Seoul, SM High School. Dari pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini menjadi kelas 1-A ia berjuang untuk tetap mempertahankan posisinya untuk tetap duduk di kelas A di tingkat berikutnya. Berhasil, ia menjadi penghuni kelas 2-A. Tetapi hanya sampai di situ, entah mengapa ia menerima surat keterangan jika ia akan menempati kelas 3-E saat pengumuman kenaikan kelas.

Baekhyun hanya dapat menatap surat itu dengan tatapan kecewa, bisikan bising dari beberapa anak sekelasnya terdengar. Membicarakan sang 'Anak Biasa Yang Beruntung' itu. Beruntung? Cerdas, rajin dan memiliki wajah yang tampan (tapi lebih ke imut). Apa yang harus ia katakana saat pulang nanti ke orang tuanya?

Baekhyun larut dalam pikirannya yang kacau, memang di kelas dua ini ia sedikit menambah waktu kerjanya. Ibunya sakit dan harus dirawat, penghasilan sang ayah tidak cukup. Jangankan untuk biaya rumah sakit, makan untuk sehari-hari saja sudah pas-pasan. Apakah orang tuanya akan kecewa? Pasti, itu pasti batin Baekhyun. Tak terasa ia sudah berada di depan rumahnya.

"Aku pulang." Baekhyun masuk, ia melepaskan sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu paling atas.

"Hyung!" Suara teriakan dua orang bocah laki-laki terdengar bersama hentakan kaki yang cepat, dengan cepat dua bocah itu langsung memeluk pinggang Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo, Minseok." Baekhyun mengusap kedua rambut adiknya dengan gemas.

"Selamat datang hyung!" Minseok berseru dengan girangnya.

"Hyung, aku punya PR selama liburan. Bantu aku ya." Kyungsoo menarik tangan hyung pertamanya kearah ruang keluarga.

Tidak semewah kedengarannya, hanya ruangan berukuran 4x4 dengan meja kecil di tengah ruangan, sebuah televisi model lama, rak buku dan kipas dinamo yang menghiasi langit-langitnya. Tempat yang cukup hangat untuk berkumpul.

"Baekhyun? Kau sudah pulang, selamat datang." Seorang wanita dengan wajah cantiknya yang menyembunyikan kenyataan jika usianya sudah kepala empat sedang menyapu ruangan tersebut.

"Ibu, aku…" Baekhyun berkata gugup, ia bukan tipe orang yang dapat menahan kegelisahan yang ia punya.

"Ada apa?" Ibunya berhenti menyapu, ia mengerti gelagat yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun dan ia tersenyum menunggu.

Helahaan napas berat Baekhyun keluarkan sebelum ia mengatakan "Aku masuk kelas 3-E".

Sepuluh detik mereka lewatkan dengan berdiam diri, Baekhyun mengeluarkan kertas keterangan dari sakunya. Ia tidak berani menatap ibunya, tak sanggup melihat kecewa yang terpancar dari wajah ibunya. Itu yang Baekhyun pikirkan sebelum suara ibunya menyadarkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah bekerja keras untuk dua tahun ini." Ibunya tersenyum lembut, dirasa tidak ada setitik kecewa di wajahnya.

"Tapi, beasiswa…" Suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau masih di berikan keringanan dengan hanya membayar sepertiga dari uang sekolah biasa kan? Jika seperti itu kami bisa mengusahakannya." Sang ibu mendekati anak tertuanya, senyuman menenangkan terus terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

"Tidak! Aku akan membayarnya dengan uangku." Tangis Baekhyun pecah, ia tak akan membiarkan orang tuanya banting tulang hanya untuk membuatnya tetap bersekolah.

"Kau anak yang baik Baek, ibu bangga padamu." Sang ibu menarik anaknya kedalam pelukan hangatnya, mencoba menenangkan sang anak.

"Hyung, kalau mengerjakan soal ini bagaimana?"

Saat ini Baekhyun dan kedua adiknya Minseok dan Kyungsoo tengah duduk di lantai kamar mereka. Kamar di rumah ini hanya ada dua, satu untuk ayah dan ibunya dan sisanya mereka harus berbagi. Kamar yang bisa dibilang sempit, ukurannya hanya 4x4 untuk tumpukan buku, tiga kardus berisi pakaian mereka dan sebuah meja kecil dekat jendela.

Baekhyun mengehentikan acara membacanya, ia melihat pekerjaan Minseok.

"Caranya sama kok dengan yang atas, angkanya saja yang berbeda." Baekhyun tersenyum ketika ia mendengar pekikkan girang dari Minseok ketika ia mengetahui cara mengerjakan soalnya.

Baekhyun menatap kedua adiknya dalam diam, Minseok baru menginjak kelas 5 dan Kyungsoo kelas 2 sekolah dasar. Ia ingin adiknya memiliki pendidikan yang tinggi, kalau bisa melebihi dirinya.

"Minseok, Kyungsoo apa cita-cita kalian?" Baekhyun melihat Minseok dan Kyungsoo yang terdiam.

"Aku ingin jadi chef! Aku kemarin menonton di televisi, chef melempar makanan dan 'Wush'! mencampurnya dengan api, itu keren hyung!" Baekhyun terkikik geli melihat Kyungsoo yang memperagakan kata 'Wush' dengan merentangkan tangan mungilnya.

"Kalau Minseok?" Baekhyun menatap adik tertuanya yang masih diam.

"Aku ingin menjadi dokter. Jika keluarga kita ada yang sakit seperti ibu saat itu, kita tidak usah berobat dengan harga yang mahal." Minseok tersenyum senang menceritakan alasannya.

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis, ia terharu. Kata-kata sederhana yang dikeluarkan Minseok membuatnya mengerti, dalam hati kecil Minseok ingin sekali membantu keadaan keluarganya.

"Aku bangga pada kalian, hyung akan bekerja keras untuk pendidikan kalian!" Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambut kedua adiknya dengan gemas.

Ini adalah hari pertama sekolah setelah libur. Setiap siswa maupun siswi akan menginjak tingkatan baru dalam pendidikan mereka. Baekhyun berjalan bersama kedua adiknya, ia akan mengantarkan kedua adiknya ke sekolah terlebih dahulu.

"Hey, belajar dengan semangat ya! Tunjukan hasil yang membanggakan pada hyung." Baekhyun mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan kedua adiknya, ia memberi petuah di hari pertama sekolah.

"Siap kapten! Daah hyung!" Secara bergantian Minseok dan Kyungsoo mengecup kedua pipi Baekhyun sebelum berlari masuk ke area sekolah.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolah. Entah mengapa ia merasa berdebar, ini pertama kalinya ia akan menginjak kelas E. Kelas dengan kumpulan anak-anak buangan dari semua kelas. Baekhyun lebih memilih jika kelas satu atau dua saja dia menginjak kelas E karena ia bisa memperbaiki nilainya sebelum tingkat terakhir. Jika sudah kelas tiga seperti ini rasanya sangat sulit, perhatian guru akan sangat kurang pada kelas buanga ini dan yang paling buruk adalah diskriminasi dari semua warga sekolah.

Sebelum memasuki kelas masing-masing setiap siswa dan siswi di harapkan berkumpul di lapangan dan berbaris sesuai kelas yang akan di tempati. Baekhyun menatap ragu beberapa jajaran kelas yang telah terbentu, siap membuka tahun ajaran baru. Pandangannya tertuju pada jajaran paling kanan (jika dilihat dari belakang), jajaran paling akhir pada abjad kelas. Dengan segera ia menghampiri jajaran yang diakhiri seorang gadis berambut panjang. Bisik-bisik dan tatapan meremehkan beberapa orang dirasakan ketika Baekhyun berdiri berjalan dan berdiri di belakang gadis tersebut. Baekhyun menarik napas dan membuangnya kasar, ia mencoba kuat. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun merasakan jatuh begitu dalam, ia benci kekalahan.

"Hm? Ah, kau Byun yang peringkat dua umum saat kelas satu itukan?" Baekhyun mendongak, ia dapat melihat wajah gadis yang memunggunginya tadi.

"Ah, iya." Baekhyun tersenyum canggung, apalagi mendengar peringkatnya yang ia pertahankan itu hancur.

"Hey, kenapa kau berdiri di sini? Kelas A ada di sebelah sana, barisan paling kiri." Gadis itu merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan mengarahkan pandangan Baekhyun untuk melihat ke arah yang gadis itu tunjukkan.

Sial, ia menunjuk kelas 3-A. Ada beberapa orang yang berada di barisan belakang kelas A yang melihat Baekhyun dan terkikik meremehkan. Sial! Baekhyun benci ini!

Dengan cepat Baekhyun mendorong gadis itu menjauh beberapa langkah. Wajah shock gadis itu yang pertama kali Baekhyun lihat.

"Maaf nona –"

"Song Seungwan, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Wendy." Gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"Ya baiklah, Wendy. Aku tidak salah kelas, aku memang kelas… 3-E." Baekhyun memelankan suaranya ketika ia menyebutkan '3-E'.

"Apa? Kau jatuh terlalu jauh Byun, dua tahun berada di kelas teratas dan sekarang –" Wendy tak dapat menahan rasa kagetnya, ia tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya saat dirasa Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya. Rasanya kata-katanya menyakiti perasaan Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, kau di depanku saja! Biar tidak ada orang yang dapat melihatmu." Wendy menarik Baekhyun untuk pindah ketempatnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Ah, kau manis sekali. Maafkan kata-kata jahatku tadi ya." Wendy menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun hingga kemerahan muncul.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau dari kelas apa?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil mengusap kedua pipinya, rasanya panas, bedanya hanya kekuatannya jika dibandingkan dengan sebuah tamparan. Ini namanya tamparan kecil.

"Aku kelas 2-B. Sejak kelas 1 aku selalu dipaksa untuk menunjukkan hasil yang memuaskan didepan orang tuaku sedangkan mereka hanya sibuk bekerja. Tidak ada hal terbaik yang mereka luangkan untukku, les dan belajar. Tidak ada waktu bermain, itu memuakkan! Dan saat kelas dua aku mencoba memberontak, menjadi anak yang bebas. Saat aku menunjukkan surat keterangan jika aku masuk kelas 3-E kedua orang tuaku tidak berkata apapun, mereka hanya pergi begitu saja. Sepertinya mereka tidak mempersalahkan apapun." Wendy bercerita dengan senyuman yang terus terpasang, tetapi tatapan matanya terasa berbeda untuk Baekhyun. Wendy pasti sangat lelah.

"Kau beruntung, keluargamu berkecukupan." Baekhyun mencoba memberi pengertian untuk masalah yang dirasakan Wendy.

"Itu tak ada artinya bagiku, hidup susahpun tak masalah asal mereka memberikanku perhatian." Gurat kekecewaan tak dapat di tahan Wendy.

"Ya, masing-masing orang memiliki masalah yang mereka anggap berat. Kau hanya perlu semangat!" Baekhyun menepuk pundak Wendy.

"Ah, aku memiliki teman pertama di kelas E." Wendy terpekik girang sebelum kembali membuat ruam kemerahan muncul di pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau ringan tangan ya?" Baekhyun menatap Wendy tajam, yang di tatap malah terkikik geli melihat wajah imut Baekhyun.

"Memang, aku suka membantu." Wendy tersenyum lebar, senyum yang dibuat-buat.

"Bukan, tetapi pengertian yang satu lagi." Wendy hanya memberikan pose jarinya tengah dan telunjuknya yang membentuk 'V'.

"Baiklah acara akan segera di mulai. Pembukaan tahun pembelajaran baru akan di sampaikan oleh Kim Junmyeon, wakil ketua OSIS SM High School."

"Baiklah, saya menggantikan ketua OSIS Park Chanyeol yang tidak dapat hadir pada hari ini. Saya senang melihat kalian dengan wajah cerah dan semangat baru untuk kembali membuat prestasi di sekolah ini. Saya hanya ingin berpesan pada kalian yang saat ini masih kelas satu atau kelas dua untuk terus meningkatkan kinerja belajar kalian. Jangan sampai kalian memasuki 'Pembuangan Sampah' atau yang sering kita sebut 3-E. Jika kalian sudah masuk sana, kalian tidak akan punya masa depan lagi. Tidak dapat masuk perguruan tinggi terbaik dan bekerja hanya sebagai pesuruh." Junmyeon menatap remeh barisan 3-E, mereka hanya menunduk. Siapa yang nyaman ketika kau dijelek-jelekan seperti itu dengan terang-terangan dan ditatap dengan pandangan meremehkan dan jijik dari setiap warga sekolah?

"Dan jangan sampai terjadi, prestasi yang kalian pertahankan hanya sampai kelas dua saja dan kelas tiga kalian masuk pembuangan. Memalukan sekali, benar Byun Baekhyun?"

Tak usah melihat wajah orang sombong itu Baekhyun tahu jika Junmyeon sedang menyeringai.

Wajahnya memerah menahan malu dan marah. Ia tidak ingin di permalukan sampai seperti ini, dari dulu ia berusaha untuk tidak dalam posisi ini. Baekhyun berusaha dengan kemampuannya, menunjukkan jika dia bisa melebihi orang-orang yang sempat meremehkannya karena miskin.

"Baiklah, semoga tahun ini kalian menghasilkan hasil terbaik. Terutama kelas 3-E, berjuanglah kalian." Nada mengejek sengaja dikeluarkan Junmyeon yang membuat tawa mengejek menggelegar dari seluruh murid kecuali kelas 3-E tentunya.

Baekhyun dan teman sekelasnya, harus berjalan ke luar area sekolah sejauh 70 meter. Kelas 3-E berdiri secara terpisah dari gedung utama, benar-benar diskriminasi yang terlihat jelas. Untuk apa mengadu pada kepala sekolah jika kepala sekolah sekaligus pemilik sekolah ini yang menerapkan peraturan seperti ini? Busuk? Memang!

Bangunan kayu yang terlihat lapuk di antara rindangnya pepohonan hutan di belakang bangunan itu terlihat dengan jelas oleh mereka. Semuanya hanya diam berdiri di depan bangunan itu dengan jarak lima meter, tidak ada yang berani memasuki tempat yang terlihat horror itu. Baekhyun orang pertama yang melangkahkan kakinya memasuki tempat itu, dengan perlahan mendorong pintu kelas. Suara deritan mengerikan itu membuat semuanya bergidik ngeri.

"Boo!"

Baekhyun yang tak siap untuk dikagetkan terlonjak kebelakang hingga ia terjungkal karena hilang keseimbangan. Beberapa gadis terpekik ketakutan dan yang lainnya berteriak kaget. Wendy berlari menghampiri Baekhyun, ia menolong Baekhyun berdiri. Tatapan semua yang ada disana tertuju pada seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam yang baru saja keluar dari kelas baru mereka. Beberapa orang yang berada di barisan paling depan memilih untuk melangkah mundur ketika melihat seringaian orang tersebut.

"Halo, kalian pasti anak baru kelas 3-A bukan?" Pria tersebut tersenyum lebar dan menatap satu-persatu orang-orang yang berada di depannya.

Tak ada yang membalasnya dengan kata-kata, hanya anggukan yang bisa mereka lakukan. Rasa kaget masih menguasai mereka.

"Selamat datang di kelas 3-E, dan aku wali kelas kalian Gong Yoo. Panggil saja Yoo Seonsangnim." Pria itu tersenyum misterius ke arah calon murid didiknya.

TBC

Hallo~ Maapkeun dakuh yang belum ngelanjutin ff yang itu tapi udah nulis ff baru. Gimana ya? Susah ternyata jadi penulis yang konsisten wkwkwk #ditampar. Gimana-gimana? Ceritanya hampir sama sama yang itu? Iya sih, saya suka banget cerita cinta yang temanya itu perbedaan kasta. Rasanya greget gimana gitu :D itu sih pendapat saya. Oh ya ini terinspirasi dari anime Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (Assassination Classroom) disclamernya Yūsei Matsui. Ah baper sayalah nontonnya, maklum saya baru nonton *Udah telat banget woy!* Dan jengjeng, saya punya tambahan OTP baru yeeee~ Karma x Nagisa, Gakushuu x Yuuma nyahaahahaha #tertawanista *emang dasar laknat*. Dan cerita ini terinspirasi oleh couple sang ketua OSIS dan presiden miskin kita #ditampar Gakushuu dan Yuuma yehet~ Semoga kalian yang membaca bisa terhibur, maaf dengan segala kekurangan yang ada *cepetan! banyak omong banget!*. Berikan dukungan, perbaikan ataupun hinaan kalian di kolom review. Terimakasih, luv~

Karawang, 22 Juni 2017


	2. chapter 2

President Council and Poor (But Cute) Boy

Chanyeol x Baekhyun = Love

Soon :

Sehun x Kai

Warning : BxB/Shonen-ai(ga sampai Yaoi kok), terinspirasi dari Assassination Calssroom (Disclamer : Yūsei Matsui), penulisan acak-acakan (mohon perbaikannya), typo(s) (mohon dimaklum), cerita yang mengecewakan (mohon digampar aja nih author).

Semuanya terdiam, menatap pria serba hitam itu dengan pandangan aneh. Pria itu hanya tersenyum menerima tatapan itu dari murid barunya, berbalik dan melangkah memasuki kelas 3-E.

"Ayo masuk dan kita mulai tahun ini dengan semangat belajar!" Suara pria itu terdengar bersemangat.

Baekhyun menatap teman sekelasnya yang berada di belakangnya, mereka semua hanya menatap balik Baekhyun dengan pandangan 'Kau duluan'. Baekhyun menghela napas sebelum langkah menuntunnya memasuki bangunan tua itu. Kesan pertama yang Baekhyun rasakan saat masuk adalah tidak terurus. Tempat ini cukup bersih, hanya karena warna gelap dari kayu yang sudah lama saja membuatnya terlihat kotor. Barang-barang kelas yang ada di gedung utama juga ada di sini, hanya terlihat lama dan tua.

"Silahkan pilih tempat duduk yang kalian suka." Terdengan suara Yoo ssaem yang sudah siap sedia di belakang mejanya yang terletak di depan kelas.

Baekhyun melihat barisan bangku dan meja yang terjajar rapih. Ada lima jajar dengan lima baris bangku siswa. Baekhun memilih duduk di barisan paling depan, tepat di jajaran paling tengah yang berhadapan langsung dengan meja guru. Semua mengikuti langkah Baekhyun, sedikit mengelilingi ruangan kelas baru mereka dengan pandangan. Setelah dirasa semua muridnya sudah menempati bangku masing-masing, Gong Yoo memegang sebuah buku lalu berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Waktunya absen!" Gong Yoo mulai menyebutkan satu-satu nama yang tertera di sana.

Baekhyun memerhatikan setiap nama teman sekelasnya yang di sebut. Baekhyun juga cukup kaget ketika mendengar nama beberapa orang yang cukup populer seperti Kim Jong In dan Kang Seulgi. Siapa yang tak mengenal Kim Jong In? Seorang pemuda berparas imut dengan gelar ketua club dance SM High School yang telah mewakili sekolah menang dalam beberapa perlombaan. Kang Seulgi? Ayolah, dia itu seorang gadis populer masuk dalam geng sosialita yang di ketuai oleh Bae Irene. Apa yang membuat mereka masuk kelas terendah ini? BAekhyun terus bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya.

"Byun Baekhyun?" Suara tersebut menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya, ia lalu mengangkat tangannya.

Pandangan tak percaya dilayangkan Gong Yoo dan beberapa anak yang ada di sana. Kelas menjadi hening, sangat hening. Dirasa sekarang seluruh tatapan kelas menuju ke arahnya, Baekhyun dengan perlahan menurunkan tangannya dan tersenyum gugup.

"Kau Baekhyun, peringkat dua umum tahun lalu?" Sial! Baekhyun paling benci pertanyaan ini.

"Iya ssaem." Baekhyun mencoba mengendalikan dirinya, mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Baekhyun bingung harus menjawab apa pada sang wali kelas barunya itu.

"Itu, aku tidak bisa membagi waktuku dengan baik ssaem." Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, 'Jawaban macam apa itu?' batin Baekhyun.

"Baiklah." Gong Yoo kembali mengabsen nama muridnya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega, semua tatapan menghilang. Ia tak lagi menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia mengambil sebuah buku dan tempat pensil dari tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen dengan niat ingin sedikit menggambar di kertas bagian belakang buku. Saat goresan pertama ia buat, bahunya terasa sakit akibat dorongan dari belakan. Ia melihat ke belakangnya, mendapatkan Wendy yang tengah tersenyum tanpa beban padahal tadi ia meninju bahu kanan Baekhyun cukup keras.

"Hey Baek, kau belum bercerita kenapa kau masuk pembuangan. Istirahat cerita padaku ya!" Suara Wendy terdengar ceria seperti biasa.

"Hn." Baekhyun hanya bergumam, ia malas meladeni gadis yang dengan seenak jidatnya memperlakukannya seperti samsak. 'Ini menyedihkan' batin Baekhyun meraung.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ini sudah masuk pelajaran kedua, cara mengajar Yoo ssaem mudah dipahami kebanyakan murid di sana. Baekhyun tengah memerhatikan gurunya yang tengah menulis materinya di papan tulis. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas, ia dapat dengan mudah melihat seluruh keadaan kelas. Kebanyakan murid menatap malas papan tulis, ada yang sengaja tidur ataupun mengobrol dengan teman di samping ataupun depannya walaupun ada beberapa yang juga serius memerhatikan sang guru.

"Hey Baek, kau punya perekat?" Wendy yang duduk tepat di belakang Baekhyun menepuk punggung Baekhyun dengan keras.

Perempatan merah imajiner besar muncul di atas kepala Baekhyun. 'Gadis ini benar-benar kasar! Dia tidak tahu apa jika orang bisa mendapat lebam di seluruh tubuhnya hanya karena berteman dengannya?!' batin Baekhyun dongkol.

"Untuk apa?" Baekhyun sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat Wendy.

"Aku sedang membuat kata-kata special untuk seseorang." Wendy tersenyum lebar sambil menunjukkan sebuah kertas dari buku yang telah ia robek di tangannya.

"Sebentar." Baekhyun mengambil kotak pensilnya, ia dengan mudah menemukan perekat di dalamnya lalu menyerahkan pada Wendy.

"Ah! Terimakasih sayang!" Wendy mencubit hidung Baekhyun dengan gemas hingga sang pemilik hidung mengerang kesal dan menepis tangannya untuk lepas dari hidungnya.

"Berhenti membuat lebam di tubuhku Wen!" Baekhyun mngusap-usap hidungnya yang kemerahan.

"Kau berlebihan, mana ada pukulan pelan yang aku berikan menghasilkan lebam!" Wendy dengan telaten menempelkan perekat pada suratnya walaupun dengan wajah kesal yang ditujukan untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap jengah Wendy. Apa katanya tadi? Pelan? Pelan?! Pukulannya bisa di masukkan ke daftar orang dengan bakat tinju alami dan jika itu di asah dia akan menjadi petinju professional. Tak beberapa lama kemudiang Gong Yoo selesai dengan materi yang ia tulis, waktunya ia mulai menjelaskannya pada murid-muridnya. Dengan hikmat Baekhyun meresapi pelajaran yang diberikan, apa salahnya mencoba yang terbaik walau di 'Pembuangan' sekalipun? Baekhyun memotivasi dirinya dengan cita-cita adik-adiknya, ia harus berhasil untuk keluarganya. Kelas E bukan akhir dari perjalanan bukan?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tepat pukul sepuluh bel istirahat berbunyi dengan jelas. Tidak sih, yang dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas hanya orang-orang di gedung utama. Penghuni kelas E berhenti menulis ketika sang guru menyuruh mereka untuk istirahat. Beberapa murid laki-laki langsung keluar kelas, sisanya ada yang membereskan peralatan makan mereka atau langsung mengobrol asik dengan temannya. Baekhyun memasukkan peralatan tulisnya kedalam tas. Tepukan pelan terasa di bahu kirinya, Wendy sudah berdiri di sebelahnya dengang tangan kanan yang menyerahkan perekat yang ia pinjam tadi.

"Terimakasih!" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan memasukkan perekatnya ke tasnya dengan asal, ia lapar dan sekarang ia tidak bawa bekal. Ingin rasanya mampir ke kantin untuk membeli sebotol air mineral dan roti isi.

"Baek, mau ke kantin? Sekalian jalan-jalan." Wendy menarik-narik seragam Baekhyun di bagian lengan.

"Tidak perlu menawariku jika akhirnya kau menyeretku seperti ini." Baekhyun berkata datar ketika dengan semangatnya Wendy membuatnya berdiri dan menariknya keluar kelas.

Tidak buruk, luar kelas mereka rindang dengan beberapa pohon besar yang terlihat tua. Ada beberapa anak perempuan yang membawa bekal makan di bawah pohon atau anak lai-laki yang tengah bergurau dengan temannya yang lain. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu, di gedung utama jarang sekali terlihat seperti ini. Yang ada itu orang-orang sombong yang selalu membangun topik pembicaraan tentang kelebihan mereka.

Sesaat setelah mereka berdua memasuki area sekolah, terdengar suara ribut dari lapangan. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Wendy berlari duluan menerobos lapisan kerumunan hingga tubuhnya tak terlihat oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang penasaran ikut mengintip dari belakang. ia kaget ketika melihat dua orang yang tengah baku hantam dipisahkan oleh beberapa orang. Dua orang itu Baekhyun sangat kenal. Jung Hoseok, teman sekelasnya dari kelas satu hingga sekarang. Baekhyun baru tersadar jika murid dari kelas A bukan hanya dia saja, ada Hoseok. Yang menjadi lawannya adalah Kim Namjoon, teman dekat Hoseok. Kenapa mereka seperti ini? Hoseok masih berontak ketika beberapa orang menahannya.

"Berhenti kau pecundang! Kau tak pantas menginjakkan kaki disini!" Suara seseorang dari barisan kerumunan terdengar keras, Hoseok terdiam beberapa detik sebelum menghentakkan dengan kasar tangannya yang ditahan beberapa orang.

"Ya! Kau sudah memasuki pembuangan dan tak pantas menginjakkan kaki kalian di gedung utama jika tidak memiliki kepentingan."

"Mereka tak akan memiliki kepentingan apapun di sini, kecuali jika ujian atau megurus surat kepindahan mereka." Gemuruh tawa dengan sirat ejekan yang begitu kuat terdengar dari semua warga sekolah.

"Dengar kalian para pecundang kelas 3-E!" Suara Junmyeon terdengar jelas dari belakang kerumunan, barisan terbelah mempersilahkan Junmyeon untuk berada di tengah kerumunan.

"Ternyata kalian yang dengan beraninya berada di sini sekarang tebal muka, tidak malu dengan status kalian orang buangan?" Suho kembali melancarkan serangannya, membuat beberapa siswa kelas 3-E yang berada di sana membeku termasuk Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja Junmyeon, mereka tidak punya malu dan masa depan." Suara berat dan dingi terdengar dari arah belakang kerumunan.

Kembali kerumunan membuat celah agar seseorang itu dapat mencapai tempat di mana junmyeon berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Seorang pria tinggi dengan helaian coklat muda sebagai mahkotanya berjalan dengan senyum angkuhnya. Orang itu member tatapan mengejek kepada Hoseok.

"Chanyeol, maafkan atas kejadian memalukan ini. Ini hanya karena manusia sampah yang tak tahu malu." Junmyeon kembali melancarkan hinaannya yang sengaja ia selipkan pada kalimatnya, sepertinya kalimat tanpa hinaan untuk kelas 3-E jarang terdengar ya?

"Sebelum aku melaporkan keributan ini kepada kepala sekolah sebaiknya kalian cepat angkat kaki." Suara dingin namun berat itu terlontar dengan tenangnya, menghipnotis setiap siswa 3-E untuk bergidik ngeri dan cepat melangkah kembali ke kelas mereka.

Hoseok menatap geram ke arah Chanyeol, tetapi ia tak berbuat apa-apa. Hoseok hanya mencoba berjalan walau tertatih, dirasakan kakinya berdenyut nyeri. Wendy dengan cepat membantu memapah tubuh Hoseok, Baekhyun juga berjalan cepat ke arah mereka dan ikut membantu memapah Hoseok.

"Wah-wah, Song Seungwan dan Byun Baekhyun. Ternyata kalian sudah menyatu menjadi sampah ya? Menarik." Suara Chanyeol terdengar jelas di telinga Baekhyun beserta suara kikikan geli dari beberapa orang termasuk Chanyeol ketika ia berjalan memunggungi kerumunan, ia menggeram pelan dan mengabaikannya.

Mencoba mengabaikan tatapan intimidasi dari seluruh murid sangat sulit dilakukan saat ini. Ia benci berada di sini, dengan pelan mereka mencoba sesegera mungkin keluar dari tempat ini. Setelah melewati pagar pembatas Wendy dan Baekhyun menghela napas berat bersama.

"Aku baru tahu jika kakak kelas kita dulu diperlakukan seperti ini." Wendy menatap langit biru yang terhampar luas, ia mencoba menghilangkan tekanan yang masih terasa dengan menikmati hembusan angin yang bertiup lembut.

"Ya, mereka kuat. Kalau saja aku sudah lemah iman, aku sudah memilih bunuh diri." Baekhyun tersenyum memikirkan pikiran konyolnya.

"Dan mendatangi mereka satu persatu sampai mereka gila, itu terdengar keren! Baekhyun kau coba duluan!" Wendy terpekik pelan, terdengar seperti ide yang luar biasa pikirnya.

"Kau sudah gila." Baekhyun hanya menatap datar Wendy yang tersenyum lebar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sisa perjalanan mereka habiskan dengan berdiam diri, menikmati setiap langkah pelan mereka dalam keheningan. Beberapa orang siswa menghampiri Baekhyun, Hoseok dan Wendy. Jimin dan Kai menggantikan Baekhyun dan Wendy untuk memapah Hoseok.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Seorang gadis tinggi yang menatap khawatir pada keadaan Hoseok yang memiliki beberapa lebam pada wajahnya.

"Diskriminasi. Kelas 3-E tidak boleh menginjakkan kaki di gedung utama jika tidak memiliki kepentingan khusus." Baekhyun berucap datar tetapi wajahnya menunjukkan guratan kelelahan, sepertinya ada banyak tekanan yang mereka terima pikir gadis itu.

"Padahal baru sehari kita menjadi kelas E tetapi mereka sudah memperlakukan kita sekejam ini." Wendy menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya, berusaha mengistirahatkan pikirannya yang lelah.

"Itu sudah menjadi tradisi di sini dari tahun-ketahun. Ah iya, kalian bisa memanggilku Sowon." Gadis tinggi itu tersenyum.

"Hallo Sowon." Wendy melambaikan tangannya di depan sowon, hal itu terlihat bodoh di mata Baekhyun yang kemudian tertawa pelan.

Bermaksud untuk berjalan lebih dulu menuju kelas, Baekhyun merasakan seseorang menyentuh punggungnya dan melepas sesuatu yang menempel di seragam belakangnya. Dilihatnya Sowon yang sedang membaca sebuah kertas dengan senyuman tertahan. Baekhyun hanya menatap Sowon penasaran, ia mulai curiga ketika melihat Wendy yang tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekelilingnya.

"Wah ada semut!" Wendy berucap idiot sambil jongkok dan mengorek-ngorek tanah dengan ranting pohon yang ia dapatkan di bawah kakinya.

"Kau tidak sadar ya? Ini." Sowon memperlihatkan tulisan laknat yang sedari tadi menempel di punggungnya.

'Chili~' dengan gambar Cabai besar terbuat dari spidol merah.

Baekhyun menampakkan aura hitam yang menyelimuti dirinya, Wendy menelan ludah takut. Jadi, sedari tadi Chanyeol dan anak lain mertawakan hal ini? Temannya sendiri membuatnya jatuh?

"Song Seungwan."

Dengan secepat yang Wendy bisa ia berlari menjauhi tangan monster imajiner yang keluar dari punggung Baekhyun. Sowon yang melihat tingkah idiot keduanya hanya tertawa, mereka lucu.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Bel pulang telah berbunyi lima belas menit yang lalu. Sekarang Baekhyun, Jongin dan Wendy tengah berjalan pulang. Rumah mereka ternyata satu arah dengan tempat kerja paruh waktu Baekhyun. Awalnya Wendy dan Jongin kaget ketika mendengar Baekhyun bukannya berjalan untuk pulang tetapi kerja paruh waktu, Baekhyun dengan terbuka menjelaskan jika ia harus membantu ekonomi keluarganya. Wendy langsung saja memotong cerita Baekhyun dan berkata jika ia bisa membantu yang tentu saja ditolak Baekhyun, Wendy tetap saja memaksa dengan alasan ia memiliki tabungan yang lumayan untuk di berikan cuma-cuma pada Baekhyun.

Mereka bertiga sampai di depan sebuah café, Baekhyun bilang ini tempat kerjanya. Wendy dan Jongin berjanji akan mampir jika waktu senggang. Sebelum masuk Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya ke arah dua temannya yang kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka. Tanpa disadari ada seorang pria yang tengah mengamati mereka sedari tadi melalui sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir tidak jauh dari café tempat kerja Baekhyun.

"Ini menarik, senjata yang bagus. Pak Lee, sekarang kita pulang!" kalimat yang terdengar tegas, tak lama mobil itu segera melaju di jalanan kota Seoul.

TBC

*Boom, seketika ruangan penuh dengan asap* Halo~ pengen update cepet nih, review kalian membuatku semangat. Iya ff ku masih banyak (banget) kekurangannya, tapi terimakasih banget atas perbaikan, review, semangat dan waktu yang kalian luangkan untuk ff ini :'D

nolachanbee : iya, bintang akan terus bersinar karena mereka memiliki cahanya sendiri *apabangetdaaah* iya Chanyeol nih baru muncul, tapi adegan Chanbaek masih sedikit dan masih-masih kasar gimana gitu. Ya Suho kejam rasanya cocok wkwkwk, terjatuh setelah menjadi malaikat. Maaf ya kalau kalian dibuat maso dikit, soalnya saya maso juga sih wkwkwk

BabyXie : Ho'oh *angguk-angguk* pertama liat saya kira Nagisa cewe tomboy, eh emang dasar mukanya emang shota. Maaf atas ketidak nyamanan kamu saat membaca typo(s) yang bertebaran. Terimakasih atas perbaikan dan sarannya, untuk perbailannya sendiri nanti akan saya perbaiki. Saat ini saya belum bisa mengedit, pakai hp soalnya :'D syedih deh.

RookiePeanutCookie : Maaf ya, momen ChanBaeknya masih dikit dan adegan nya ga romantis, kalian akan dibuat maso dikit gapapa ya? Nyes-nyes nyesek gimana gitu *gajugasih* T.T saya mencoba membuat chapter tiga agar mommentnya mulai terlihat manis, saya akan berusaha! Terimakasih.

Yousee : nyeheheheterimakasih sudah maumembuang waktu kamu yang berharga hanya untuk ff abal ini wkwkwk...

Clairn ge : terimakasih sudah mampir dan memberikan review kamu yang begitu berharga untuk saya :'D

Luv ya semua~

Karawang, 23 Juni 2017


	3. chapter 3

President Council and Poor (But Cute) Boy

Chanyeol x Baekhyun = Love

Soon :

Sehun x Kai

Warning : BxB/Shonen-ai(ga sampai Yaoi kok), terinspirasi dari Assassination Calssroom (Disclamer : Yūsei Matsui), penulisan acak-acakan (mohon perbaikannya), typo(s) (mohon dimaklumi), cerita yang mengecewakan (mohon digampar aja nih author).

Seperti biasa Baekhyun selalu mengantarkan adik-adiknya ke sekolah terlebih dahulu sebelum ia sendiri melangkah menuju sekolahnya. Pagi ini begitu cerah dengan angin pagi yang masih terasa dingin. Baekhyun bersin sebanyak tiga kali, penyesuaian suhu ternyata. Teriakan seorang gadis yang ia kenal terdengar di belakangnya. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, terlihat Wendy dan Jongin yang tengah berlari mendekatinya.

"Oy!" Wendy mengangkat tangan kanannya seolah tengah menyapa Baekhyun.

"Bukan 'Oy' bodoh, tapi ucapkan selamat pagi." Dengan cukup keras Jongin meninju bahu kiri Wendy dari belakang yang membuat si pemilik bahu mendelik tajam karena nyeri yang didapatnya.

"Kenapa? Sakit?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada mengejek, akhirnya Wendy bisa merasakan bagaimana dijadikan sebuah samsak.

"Sakitlah, akukan seorang gadis yang lemah." Pernyataan Wendy tersebut membuat kedua orang laki-laki yang berada di kanan dan kirinya berakting muntah-muntah, bahkan Baekhyun berakting seperti orang kena kejang-kejang dengan posisi setengah tertidur.

Jongin menahan punggung Baekhyun dengan acting menangisnya, seolah-olah Baekhyun sedang kritis. Untung saja jalanan sepi, Baekhyun sendiripun tidak peduli seragamnya kotor atau tidak. Wendy menatap mereka dengan wajah shocknya, berdiam diri beberapa detik sebelum ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan dua pria gila yang sedang tertawa kemenangan.

"Kalian gila!" Teriakan Wendy membuat Baekhyun dan Jongin berlari mengejar Wendy.

"Kami hanya bercanda." Jongin mengusap air matanya yang hampir jatuh karena tertawa.

Perjalanan menuju sekolah mereka bertiga habiskan dengan mengobrol dan bercanda. Ini menyenangkan pikir Baekhyun karena selama ini Baekhyun hanya sendirian. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, menikmati udara pagi yang sejuk. Masuk kelas 3-E tak semengerikan kedengarannya.

"Hey Byun!" Suara seseorang menghentikan langkah mereka memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Park Chanyeol dengan angkuhnya berjalan setelah ia keluar dari mobil sport merahnya. Menghampiri ketiga orang yang tengah memandangnya tajam, Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

"Oh kalian, Seungwan dan Jongin. Wah hebat, kalian benar-benar terlihat biasa menikmati kelas E ya?" Nada meremehkan terdengar jelas dari bibir pemuda tampan ini.

"Ada apa? Kami ingin segera sampai kelas." Baekhyun berucap dengan tenangnya, ia balik menatap tatapan tajam Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa cepat-cepat? Sekolah masih sepi, untuk menghindar? Piket kelas? Kalian tak perlu piket, mana ada sampah membersihkan sampah." Gelak tawa Chanyeol terdengar memuakkan untuk ketiga orang penghuni kelas E.

"Tidak ada? Baik, kami pergi." Dengan cepat Baekhyun membelakangi Chanyeol untuk melangkah menuju kelasnya.

Geraman kesal keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Dengan sentakan kuat dan cepat Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dan menubrukkan punggung pemuda mungil itu ke gerbang masuk. Nyeri terasa merambat dengan cepat pada punggung Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!" Wendy dan jongin terpekik kaget dengan kejadian itu tapi mereka tak bisa apa-apa ketika dirasakan aura yang keluar dari Chanyeol.

"Dengar Byun, jangan pernah berani melawanku! Aku tahu rahasiamu, kau bekerja di sebuah café bukan?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar terengah, sepertinya ia berusaha menahan emosinya yang disebabkan oleh pemuda di depannya.

"Kau tahu?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, wakilku sekaligus tangan kananku." Chanyeol berbisik tepat di telinga Baekhyun, Baekhyun sendiri merinding merasakan napas Chanyeol yang hangat.

"Junmyeon?"

"Yap, dan ku sarankan agar kau menerima tawaranku Byun. Jika tidak…"

Baekhyun sedikit bergetar ketika Chanyeol mengucapkan sesuatu yang paling Baekhyun takutkan. Bayangan negativ mulai berputar di kepalanya. Bagaimana ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah, membuat orang tuanya menangis karena kecewa. Adik-adiknya yang juga harus banting tulang untuk membantu ekonomi keluarga. Tidak! Chanyeol sedikit mengerutkan keningnya melihat Baekhyun yang diam dengan pandangan kosong.

"Jangan." Suara lemah Baekhyun terdengar samar di telinga Chanyeol, Chanyeol menyeringai setan.

"Apa yang kau mau?" Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol, ia bisa melihat seringaian kemenangan Chanyeol.

"Sebagai ganti, kau jadi pelayan pribadiku." Ini sudah masuk dalam jalur rencana yang Chanyeol, hanya memastikan Baekhyun ikut kedalam arus permainannya.

Jongin dan Wendy menahan napasnya. Menjadi pelayan pribadi Park Chanyeol? Si setan api ini? Baekhyun akan dipermainkan.

"Tidak sulit, hanya setiap istirahat kau harus ke kelasku dan melakukan apa yang aku suruh. Membeli makanan misalnya." Chanyeol kembali berucap.

Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, kemudian berbisik pelan di telinga Baekhyun. Setelah itu ada beberapa detik mereka terdiam.

"Aku setuju. Hanya batas istirahat sekolah saja, benar?" Baekhyun menatap tajam mata Chanyeol.

"Ya, hanya itu. Baiklah silahkan kembali ke kelamu pelayan, heh." Chanyeol langsung pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang merosot jatuh terduduk.

"Baekhyun!" Wendy berlari ke arah Baekhyun, menggoyangkan bahu Baekhyun yang masih menatap lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kenapa kau menyanggupinya? Kami bisa membantu." Jongin berkata cemas.

"Ini masalahku. Kalian tak pantas menanggungnya juga." Baekhyun tersenyum, dengan dibantu Wendy ia berdiri dan berjalan ke kelas mereka.

Baekhyun larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, masih terbayang bisikan Chanyeol yang membuatnya ingin menangis.

'Kau terima dengan senang hati atau teman-temanmu yang akan menghadapi kesulitan?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bel istirahat terdengar samar di telinga penghuni kelas 3-E. Baekhyun mendengar bel bagaikan suara bom atom yang sangat jelas di pendengarannya. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Baekhyun, aku ikut!" Wendy dengan tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan mejanya, Jongin pun sudah berada di samping Wendy sambil mengangguk.

"Tidak. Kalian di sini!" Suara Baekhyun terdengar dingin, tak ada yang berani membantah.

Dalam diam Baekhyun keluar kelas, meninggalkan dua teman barunya yang larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dirasakan tatapan aneh tertuju ke arahnya di setiap langkah menyusuri koridor kelas 3 gedung utama SM High School. Dengan pandangan tajam Baekhyun membalas beberapa tatapan remeh dari beberapa orang yang membuat orang tersebut terlonjak taku.

'Dasar, hanya karena mereka banyak bukan berarti aku takut.' Batin Baekhyun mengejek.

Baekhyun sudah berdiri di depan kelas sang ketua OSIS, kelas 3-A. Dengan segera ia menengok ke dalam kelas yang hampir kosong karena penghuninya yang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di kantin. Netranya menangkap orang yang sedang ia cari tengah duduk di bangku paling belakang, Chanyeol. Sepertinya ia tidak sendiri, ada beberapa gadis yang mengelilinginya. Dasar 'Playboy cap Kutil Badak' batin Baekhyun geram.

"Oh hey Byun, masuklah!" Baekhyun dapat dengar nada riang Chanyeol.

"Wah kau sudah datang ya, santai saja. Duduklah dulu, seharusnya kau juga menghuni kelas ini bukan? Kelas terbaik di angkatan kita." Chanyeol tertawa meremehkan, beberapa gadis yang mengelilinginya ikut tertawa.

Baekhyun hanya perlu diam, menanggapi perkataan setan api di hadapannya ini akan membuat masalah yang baru. Sudah cukup berurusan dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam untuk mengamati wajah Baekhyun, tidak ada ekspresi yang berarti yang terlihat.

"Baiklah gadis-gadis, kalian ingin pesan apa di kantin? Aku yang bayar." Ucapan Chanyeol menuai seruan kesenangan dari para gadis tersebut.

"Hey Byun, kau tulis pesanan kami. Aku ingin ramen dan jus jeruk." Chanyeol melemparkan sebuah buku tulis yang tergeletak begitu saja di hadapannya dengan sebuah pulpen kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin roti dan susu kotak rasa coklat." Seorang gadis berwajah cantik berucap dengan nada yang tidak enak didengar Baekhyun.

"Aku samakan dengan Irene."

"Aku jus jeruk saja."

"Kalian sedang diet?" Chanyeol menatap gadis-gadi di depannya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Chan, kami kasian dengan si Byun ini. Sudah pasti mengantri makanan di kantin akan sangat sulit, apalagi jika kami membebaninya dengan pesanan yang begitu banyak." Irene tersenyum lembut yang ditujukan untuk Chanyeol, sumpah Baekhyun mau muntah melihatnya.

"Ah, kau baik sekali nona Bae. Itu saja pesanannya, silahkan berjuang ya Byun." Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun yang berjalan keluar kelasnya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Baekhyun sudah sampai di area kantin. Banyak orang-orang yang tengah mengantri di beberapa stand makanan. Kantin ini di desain sama seperti tempat makanan di mall, secara modern. Dia melangkah memasuki area kantin, tidak banyak orang yang memerhatikannya dan ia bersyukur.

20 menit ia habiskan untuk memenuhi pesanan yang tertulis di buku yang ia bawa.

Ia kembali ke kelas Chanyeol dengan selamat, masih sama posisi mereka duduk. Dalam diam Baekhyun membagikan pesanan mereka. Baekhyun hanya diam menunduk, berdoa agar bel masuk cepat berbunyi. Ia sangat tidak suka suasana di tempat ini.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk perut ratanya.

Baekhyun mendesah malas mendengar nada bicara Chanyeol yang dibuat-buat. Seringaian Chanyeol muncul sebelum ia sengaja menyenggol wadah ramen yang masih menampung kuah yang cukup banyak. Lantai berhias kuah ramen, bagus. Baekhyun dengan segera berdiri dan mengambil alat kebersihan di belakang kelas, mulai membersihkan kekacauan yang di buat Park Sialan Chanyeol tanpa disuruh.

"Jiwa pelayanmu keluar begitu saja heh? Hah, mungkin di hari pertamamu ini aku masih sungkan untuk menyiksamu." Chanyeol menampakan senyum mengejek.

Baekhyun selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk memberinya stok kesabaran tingkat tinggi seumur hidupnya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sudah seminggu ia menjadi pelayan Chanyeol, Wendy dan Jongin semakin dibuat khawatir dengan kondisi Baekhyun. Tiga hari terakhir Baekhyun sering bersin, saat Wendy menempelkan telapak tangannya di keningnya hawa panas langsung merambat. Baekhyun demam.

"Hentikan ini Baek, kau pasti lelah sekali." Wendy menemani Baekhyun yang tengah membenamkan wajahnya di antar tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja." Hanya suara lemah Baekhyun yang dapat tertangkap indra pendengaran Wendy.

"Baik? Setiap hari kau harus bolak-balik kelas dan gedung utama di jam istirahat, membiarkan Park idiot itu menyuruhmu ini dan itu dan kau tidak mementingkan kondisimu, tidak makan saat istirahat!" Wendy memutar netranya bosan, sudah sejak dua hari terakhir Wendy memberikan petuah yang sama dan mendapat balasan yang sama pula dari Baekhyun.

"Izin untuk tidak bekerja selama tiga hari, kondisimu memburuk." Jongin yang baru masuk kelas dengan membawa sekantong plastic besar yang entah apa isinya.

"Kau bawa apa?" Wendy bertanya penasaran.

"Ini? Jus jeruk. Ini Baek minumlah." Jongin meletakkan sekaleng jus jeruk di meja Baekhyun, Baekhyun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk tegap dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Aku mau!" Wendy mengulurkan tangannya, siap menerima jus jeruk jatahnya.

"Tidak ada jatah untukmu." Jongin berujar datar, ia menaruh plastiknya di meja samping kiri Baekhyun dan membuka jatah jus jeruk miliknya.

"Aku mau! Aku haus." Wendy berjalan dengan maksud mengambil sendiri jus jeruknya lalu ia mengucapkan terimakasih setelah ia mengambil sekaleng.

"Aku harus tetap bekerja. Entah mengapa aku merasa tidak enak pada pemilik café tempatku bekerja, ia sudah banyak membantu termasuk biaya rawat ibuku." Baekhyun berucap lirih.

"Jika seperti itu aku akan menemanimu bekerja, aku sedang senggang saat ini." Jongin tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Aku juga, sesekali menikmati suasana café sambil belajar tidak apa-apa bukan?" wendy ikut menimpali dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Baekhyun hanya mendesah pasrah ketika mendengar rencana yang akan Jongin dan Wendy lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu selama Baekhyun bekerja. Entah itu tugas atau kegiatan tambahan. Sesekali Wendy dan Jongin akan bertanya apa saja makanan yang ada di sana, harga, cara membuatnya sampai bahan yang di gunakan. Ayolah, mereka belum pernah memesan di sana tapi lagaknya sudah seperti ini.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Kring' suara bel khas café sebagai penanda pelanggan baru saja datang terdengar. Seorang wanita berpakaian hitam putih khas pelayan menyapa mereka bertiga dari balik meja kasir.

"Selamat datang."

"Selamat sore Joy noona, aku akan segera berganti seragam. Kalian carilah dulu tempat yang nyaman." Setelah itu Baekhyun meninggalkan dua orang temannya.

Wendy dan Jongin memilih duduk di tempat yang dekat dengan jendela besar café. Mereka melihat-lihat suasana café yang tak begitu ramai, hanya ada seorang wanita yang duduk sendiri dan empat orang gadis dari sekolah lain yang tengah berbincang dengan asik.

"Permisi, boleh kutulis pesanan anda?" Perempuan yang berdiri di belakang kasir sudah berdiri di samping meja dengan mengangkat note kecilnya.

"Ah, tentu… Joy noona." Jongin melirik nametag yang di pakai perempuan itu.

Wendy memesan sepotong Red Velvet dan segelas cappuccino, Jongin Ice cream mix extra size. Wendy menatap horror pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya. Extra size dengan keterangan untuk 4 orang? Dasar kelebihan gula, untuk jatuhnya ke wajahnya yang manis bukan penyakit diabetes batin Wendy. Joy pergi untuk membuatkan pesanan, tak lama Baekhyun sudah berpakaian sama dengan Joy. Pakaian di sini untuk wanita dan pria sama, mereka tetap memakai celana panjang bahan.

"Sepertinya Baekhyun sangat sibuk." Jongin memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah membereskan piring bekas dari sebuah meja.

"Pantas saja kondisi kesehatannya buruk."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Café memiliki jam penuh sekitar jam 7-9 malam dan tutup jam 10, itu yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Wendy sudah pamit pulang duluan ketika sang ibu menyuruhnya pulang melalui telepon. Dan masih di tempat pertama Jongin masih setia menunggu Baekhyun, ia menatap jam tangan hitamnya yang baru menunjukkan pukul setengah Sembilan. Ia bosan dan terus saja menggeliat di tempat duduknya, berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman. Ayolah, dia sudah duduk selama hampir lima jam. Jongin hanya menatap jalanan yang masih saja ramai tanpa memerhatikan seseorang yang tengah menghampirinya.

"Jongin?"

Jongin mendongak, matanya membulat lucu. Ia dapat melihat seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah menarik kursi kosong di depannya.

"Sehun hyung? Kenapa di sini?" Jongin memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar terlihat lebih baik dari aksi malas-malasannya tadi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tak membalas pesanku, ku hubungi tak tersambung." Sehun menatap malas pria manis di depannya.

"Hpku mati hyung." Jongin menundukan kepalanya.

"Dan kenapa kau belum pulang? ini sudah larut."

"Aku menunggu temanku yang bekerja di sini. Hyung mau pesan makanan tidak? Menunya enak!" Jongin sengaja mengalihkan topik pembicaran, ia tahu pasti Sehun akan terus menceramahinya.

"Hm, kau bisa merekomendasikannya padaku. Kau juga pesanlah, aku yang bayar." Jongin berusaha setengah mati menahan senyumannya, sudah bisa mengalihkan topik dapat makanan gratis pula.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Baekhyun baru tahu jika Jongin memiliki kakak yang sedang mengenyam pendidikan di Seoul University. Pertama kali melihat Sehun Baekhyun pikir itu pacarnya Jongin, selama bekerja tadi Baekhyun curi-curi pandang ke arah mereka. Baekhyun mengelak jika Sehun adalah teman kakaknya dan Sehun juga bilang sudah menganggap Jongin sebagai adiknya sendiri sambil sedikit tertawa mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Mereka berpisah di perempatan jalan karena berbeda arah tujuan.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat, ia ingin cepat-cepat mengistirahatkan badannya yang terasa remuk. Baekhyun berhenti sejenak di depan sebuah toko penjual tahu yang sudah tutup, jalanan menuju rumahnya sudah sangat sepi. Baekhyun jongkok, ia sedikit meremas rambutnya saat dirasa kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang dan napasnya memburu, Baekhyun ingin cepat sampai di rumah. Belum sempat ia berdiri untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, seseorang menepuk bahu kiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh cepat, refleks tinjunya menghantam pipi kiri pria itu hingga ia tersungkur jatuh.

"Apa-apaan kau Byun?!"

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, ia kenal suara ini. Pria itu dengan kasar membuka masker hitamnya. Park Chanyeol, mampuslah kau Byun Baekhyun.

"Park? Ah maafkan aku!" Baekhyun berusaha meraih wajah Chanyeol, ia bisa melihat lebam di pipi kiri Chanyeol.

"Berhenti! Aw!" Chanyeol berusaha menepis tangan Baekhyun yang hendak menyentuhnya, hal itu membuat gemas Baekhyun yang langsung menepuk kedua pipi Chanyeol.

"A-aku tidak sengaja!" Baekhyun memekik takut, spontan ia melangkah mundur.

"Kau! Kau memang dendam pada ku hah?"

"Siapa yang tidak terkejut di jalan yang sepi di waktu malam, seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam plus masker hitam menepuk pundakmu. Kau seperti pembunuh." Baekhyun meringis ngeri mengingat kejadian tadi.

Chanyeol terdiam, ia mengusap lebam di pipi kirinya dan meringis. 'Kuat juga si boncel ini.' Batinnya sambil menatap tajam Baekhyun. Yang di tatap mengalihkan pandangannya ke mana saja, asal jangan lihat tatapan pembunuh itu. Hening selama beberapa menit sebelum Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol menunggu dan berkata jika ia akan segera kembali. Ia pergi entah kemana.

Sudah lima belas menit Chanyeol menunggu. Entah apa yang membuatnya percaya jika Baekhyun akan kembali, lima belas menit adalah waktu terlama dalam sejarah Chanyeol menunggu seseorang. Pikirannya sudah menyuruhnya untuk mengabaikan perkataan Baekhyun, mana ada yang mau kembali untuk bertemu dengan orang yang kalian benci? Baekhyun menipunya. Chanyeol tertawa sumbar, ia merasa bodoh. Entah kenapa ia mengikuti hatinya yang menyuruhnya menunggu. Saat Chanyeol sudah berdiri bersiap untuk pergi, suara langkah orang berlari membuatnya melihat asal suara terssebut. Baekhyun berlari dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya ketika Baekhyun mengulurkan sekaleng soda ke pipinya yang lebam. Sedikit meringis ketika permukaan kaleng menyentuhnya, rasa dingin membuat pipinya terasa nyaman. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum sambil menatapnya.

"Pertolongan pertama, kompres."

Entah mengapa untuk saat ini Chanyeol melihat sosok yang bersinar dengan senyumannya yang manis dan suaranya yang terdengar lembut. Chanyeol menyimpulkan jika tinju Baekhyun langsung membuat syaraf kepalanya rusak.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OMAKE

"Temanmu memiliki perasa yang kuat ya?"

Saat ini Jongin dan Sehun tengah berjalan di daerah perumahan tempat tinggal Jongin. Sudah cukup larut membuat keadaan sekitar sangat sepi.

"Sepertinya." Jongin membalas pelan.

"Hey, tempat ini sepi. Kau belum memberiku jatah hari ini, biasanya kan pulang ku jemput." Sehun menampilkan seringai setannya yang membuat Jongin bergidik ngeri tapi semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Bodoh!" Jongin berkata ketus tapi tangannya menarik leher Sehun untuk menunduk ke arahnya.

Sehun menyeringai ketika melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sudah merah padam, napas memburu menerpa wajah tampannya. Sehun yakin saat ini Jongin sangat berdebar, jarang sekali Jongin yang memulai. Jongin mendorong tengkuk Sehun, membawanya kedalam ciuman manis di tengah malam yang dingin.

Jadi mereka pacaran?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maafkan atas jalan cerita yang bertele-tele. Saya juga ngerasa sih momen ChanBaek sama Hunkai lama muncul, sekarang muncul juga sedikit. Terimakasih yang masih menyempatkan membaca, terimakasih dukungan dan perbaikannya. Yang jawab orang misterius itu Junmyeon benar yaaaa. Sebentar lagi saya PKL, mungkin update akan sangat jarang tapi saya usahakan fast update. Luv ya~

Karawang, 25 Juni 2017


	4. Chapter 4

"Aduh, badanku pegal." Baekhyun tengah memukuli bahu kirinya, berharap rasa pegal yang terasa dapat teratasi.

Di hari minggu yang cerah ini orang-orang memutuskan untuk pergi berlibur bersama orang terdekatnya atau sekedar menikmati waktu dengan bersantai di rumah. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang, Baekhyun harus membantu ibunya seperti saat ini ia harus berbelanja beberapa bahan masakan di pasar. Pasar? Mengapa tidak di super market? Oh ayolah, harga supermarket bisa lebih mahal setengah harga dari yang di pasar biasa.

Selagi menikmati suasana jalanan yang agak sepi dari orang-orang berpakaian rapih, Baekhyun mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Malam tadi Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol dengan cara yang cukup membuat Baekhyun meringis ngeri mengingatnya. Didekati seseorang berpakaian serba hitam dengan masker? Bukankah itu mengerikan? Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Untung saja sekarang hari minggu, ia bisa sedikit bermalas-malasan saat baru bangun batin Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa aneh sendiri, mengapa ia bisa sebaik itu pada setan itu?

"Heh, tentu saja karena aku baik hati." Baekhyun sedikit bergumam sambil tertawa.

"Oy, tertawa sendiri? Kau mulai stres Byun."

Oh tidak! Suara berat ini, panggilan 'Byun' yang sudah biasa ia dengar dari orang yang baru saja dibahas di pikirannya. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara tadi. Dengan lagaknya yang selangit, Chanyeol bersender pada mobil sport hitamnya yang terlihat menawan. Bukankah orangnya yang menawan?

"Park? Sedang apa kau?" Baekhyun menatap tidak suka.

"Santai Byun, kau tahu? Aku sedikit tertolong dengan kompres sodamu semalam. Walau bagaimanapun itu salahmu, aku –"

"Itu bukan salahku! Sudah kubilang kau yang membuatku terkejut!" Entah kenapa emosi Baekhyun sering _over_ kalau sudah berhadapan dengan si setan Park ini.

"Ok santai, aku belum selesai. Walau bagaimanapun itu salahmu –" Baekhyun memutar kedua matanya bosan, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak ingin jadi pihak yang di salahkan. "Aku akan berterimakasih dengan sedikit membantumu hari ini bagaimana?" Chanyeol menaik-turunkan alisnya sebanyak dua kali dengan senyum idiot di wajahnya, yah itu sih menurut Baekhyun.

"Hey Park, aku akan ke pasar. Anak konglomerat sepertimu tidak akan bisa memasuki tempat kumuh seperti itu kan? Pulang saja sana!" Baekhyun tersenyum meremehkan sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Nada suaramu terdengar meremehkanku heh? Pria sempurna ini akan membuktikannya." Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, ia menatap iris pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya dengan tajam.

"Terserah, tapi pakaian mahalmu akan kotor dan bau. Pakaianmu tidak cocok untuk kondisi pasar." Baekhyun menatap penampilan Chanyeol dari atas hingga bawah.

Tentu saja tidak cocok! Chanyeol memakai kaos putih dengan jaket kulit hitam dan celana jeans hitam. Jangan lupakan kaca mata hitam yang tergantung di saku jaketnya dan sepatu kets putih yang terlihat baru itu. Oh, Baekhyun tak tega membayangkan benda-benda bermerk itu akan ternodai oleh lumpur atau terkontaminasi bau tak sedap. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sedari tadi masih melihat penampilannya dari atas sampai bawah, jangan lupakan sudah hampir satu menit kejadian ini terjadi. Chanyeol sedikit risih sih.

"Oy, aku bisa membelinya lagi. Aku kan –"

"Yayaya, terserahmu. Ayo cepat!" Baekhyun sudah maas mendengar ocehan tak berguna Chanyeol yang dibumbui kata-kata sombongnya.

"Kita naik mobilku." Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun yang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Tidak." Baekhyun berucap cuek, ia sedikit melirik Chanyeol yang ternyata tengah mengikutinya di belakang.

"Bus? Kereta?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya, langkah orang pendek ini cepat juga batin Chanyeol.

"Heh, kau pikir kita mau keluar kota hah? Jalan kaki sudah cukup tuan." Baekhyun menyeringai penuh kemenangan, apakah Chanyeol terbiasa dengan jalan kaki?

Angan-angan Baekhyun sudah memutarkan sedikit kejadian yang cukup tragis. Chanyeol yang sudah terseok-seok di belakangnya sambil berkata 'Aku tak sanggup lagi Byun!' dan setelah kalimat itu keluar tubuh Chanyeol tergeletak begitu saja yang dilengkapi dengan tawa –jahat- kemenangan Baekhyun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dugaan Baekhyun tentang Chanyeol yang akan sekarat ternyata salah besar. Sampai mereka berdiri di depan pasar yang cukup ramaipun Chanyeol masih biasa saja, bahkan keringat dan helaan napas berat tak ada. Padahal Baekhyun sudah memilih jalan terjauh untuk sampai, gagal sudah niat jahatmu Byun! Chanyeol menatap keadaan pasar yang cukup ramai dengan pandangan sedikit tertarik. Merasa tatapan tajam dari sampingnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria boncel di sampingnya. Mengerti rencana gagal Baekhyun, Chanyeol menampilkan kembali seringai setannya.

"Mengapa Byun? Aku tak berkeringat setetespun."

Baekhyun tak membalas apapun dan berjalan duluan memasuki pasar membuat Chanyeol buru-buru mengikutinya di belakangnya. Pertama Baekhyun mendatangi penjual sayuran hijau, ibunya memesan bayam untuk makan malam nanti. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria tiang di belakangnya, oh Baekhyun sedikit terhibur dengan ekspresi tak nyaman Chanyeol yang sering tersenggol pembeli lain.

"Park, aku mau kau mengambilkan belanjaan yang aku sebutkan." Baekhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau menyuruhku?!"

"Tolong. Kau berjanji akan membantuku hari ini kan!"

Chanyeol menyerah, ia tak tahan mendengar jeritan Baekhyun yang seperti ibu-ibu itu. Chanyeol maju melewati Baekhyun, dengan ragu ia mengambil salah satu bayam yang telah diikat dalam ikatan cukup besar.

"Pilih yang hijau, yang masih segar bodoh!" Suara Baekhyun membuat sudut bibir Chanyeol berkedut sebal.

"Aku ini juara umum satu sekolah!" Chanyeol menaruh kembali ikatan bayam yang terlihat layu tadi, matanya menangkap ikatan bayam dengan warna hijau yang bagus dan terlihat segar.

"Terserah."

Setelah membayar beberapa sayur yang telah di beli, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melanjutkan acara belanja mereka. Baekhyun terlihat tenang melewati arus orang-orang yang bergerak berlawanan arah dengannya, berbeda dengan Baekhyun keadaan Chanyeol sedikit memprihatinkan. Keringat yang mulai membasahi wajahnya, siapa suruh menggunakan jaket kulit ke pasar? Sepatu kets putih bersihnya yang sudah terkena noda lumpur cukup banyak, siapa suruh? Baekhyun berniat membeli ikan untuk pelengkap lauknya. Mereka berjalan semakin dalam, jika di luar tadi pedagang sayuran dan beberapa bumbu di bagian dalam ini menjual beberapa bahan makanan hewani seperti daging, ayam dan ikan.

Saat sedang tenangnya Baekhyun berjalan melewati beberapa penjual ayam, ia dibuat kaget dengan teriakan Chanyeol yang sungguh tidak elit.

"Hwaaa! Ayam! Di rambutku?!" Chanyeol yang saking kagetnya spontan jongkok dan menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tadi dihinggapi seekor ayam potong yang lompat dari meja pemotongan.

"Chanyeol?!" Baekhyun panik melihat ekspresi Chanyeol, Baekhyun menuntun Chanyeol untuk berdiri.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun tajam. Dia pikir sekarang dirinya baik-baik saja hah? Jadi kau K.O setelah penyerangan mendadak yang dilakukan seekor ayam potong hah? Baekhyun tiba-tiba tertawa, Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Setelah berhenti dari tertawanya yang hampir memakan waktu selama setengah menit. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah rambut Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa diam menatap iris coklat Baekhyun yang tak tertuju menatapnya balik.

"Ini, bulu." Baekhyun menunjukkan benda apa yang ia dapatkan di rambut sang ketua OSIS dengan suara yang terdengar ceria, bulu putih seekor ayam.

Chanyeol masih diam. Tetap menatap iris coklat yang sekarang berbalik menatapnya. Mereka menatap satu sama lain cukup lama sampai seseorang menyadarkan mereka.

"Maafkan kelalaian saya tuan." Sang penjual ayam membungkuk.

"Ah, iya." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum canggung dan membalas membungkuk.

Dirasakan pipi Baekhyun memanas. Ia baru saja sadar dari kejadian mari-menatap-dari-mata-ke-mata yang dilakukannya tadi bersama Chanyeol. Astaga, apa yang ia lakukan tadi?! Mengapa bisa seperti itu?! Pikiran Baekhyun uring-uringan memikirkan jawabannya. Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang dalam diam. Rasanya bukan Baekhyun saja yang tersesat dalam pikiranya sendiri sekarang.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di salah satu penjual ikan air tawar. Baekhyun berbalik untuk menatap Chanyeol, mengisyaratkan pria itu untuk menangkap ikan yang sedang berenang dengan tenangnya di kolam kecil buatan di depannya dengan aliran arus sedang. Chanyeol menatap horror kolam di depannya, bau amis! Jujur Chanyeol tidak suka bau amis ini! Menggeleng cepat, Baekhyun yang mengertipun mengalah dan berbalik kembali untuk menangkap ikannya sendiri. Kalau saja suasananya tidak secanggung ini, ia sudah menarik-narik Chanyeol untuk menangkap ikan dengan tangannya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Acara berbelanja mereka sudah selesai, mereka kembali melalui jalan yang tadi mereka lewati. Walau jalannya memang cukup jauh tetapi Chanyeol yang meminta. Sepanjang jalan hanya angin yang berhembus tenang diantara mereka, tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir keduanya. Mereka sudah sampai di tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu tadi, mobil Chanyeol masih terparkir dengan rapihnya.

"Terimakasih banyak, Chanyeol." Suara Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakan Chanyeol untuk membuka pintu mobilnya.

Tidak ada kata lanjutan dari Baekhyun atau balasan yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol. Mereka seperti menikmati waktu canggung ini. "Aku duluan." Baekhyun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum melangkah pulang.

"Ku antar?" Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakan Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang cukup menyentak.

"Tidak usah, terimakasih." Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya.

Chanyeol tetap berdiam diri di posisinya yang terakhir ketika ia menawarkan Baekhyun tumpangan. Dirasa punggung Baekhyun sudah menghilang di belokan, Chanyeol memasuki mobilnya. Senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya.

"Byun, Baekhyun." Ada sedikit jeda saat ia menyebutkan nama Baekhyun, ah perasaan apa ini?! Batin Chanyeol berteriak.

TBC

Aaaaaaaah! Halo, maaf lambat update ya. Terakhir persiapan PKL hari sabtu dan mulai tanggal 10 nanti aku udah PKL #GaPEDULI. HPku juga rusak, jadi ga bisa ngetik ff di jam kosong hikseu. Layarnya retak, ga bisa di sentuh #BodoAmatJugaSih. Hallo kamu(Maaf aku lupa namanya #gampar) yang tinggal di Cikampek, aku dapat PKL di sana. Aku PKL di apotek K***A F***A yang ada di Jalan Ahmad Yani, deket ga sama tempat tinggal kamu? Wkwkwkwk. Maaf atas segala kekurangan dalam ff ini, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membacanya. Luv ya~

Karawang, 6 Juli 2017


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun membereskan peralatan tulisnya, bel sudah berbunyi lima belas menit yang lalu. Ada satu hal yang dari tadi terus mengganjal pikirannya. Hari ini Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bertemu Chanyeol, jam istirahapun seperti biasa Baekhyun pergi ke kelas Chanyeol tetapi yang ia temukan hanya kelas kosong.

Saat ia bertanya pada salah satu teman sekelas Chanyeol ia hanya berkata jika Chanyeol sudah keluar dari tadi. Aneh, Baekhyun sudah berlari secepat mungkin menuju kelas Chanyeol seperti biasa.

Apa dia terlambat? Baekhyun berjalan kembali ke kelasnya dengan segala kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi, apa dia akan dipukuli nanti? Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela napasnya kasar.

"Baek, ada apa? Kau murung hanya karena tidak bertemu Chanyeol seharian ini?" Wendy menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Baekhyun menepis tangan Wendy yang ada di bahunya.

"Tunggu dulu, kau tidak sedang memerah kan?" Wendy menangkup pipi Baekhyun, betapa manisnya Baekhyun sekarang.

"Tidak!" sekali lagi Baekhyun menepis tangan Wendy, tangannya bergantian menangkup pipinya yang dirasa menghangat.

"Aih, kau ini." Wendy terkikik geli melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Ayo pulang, Jongin?" Baekhyun melihat Jongin yang masih setia duduk di bangkunya, pandangannya terlihat sangat serius menatap layar handphone di genggamannya.

"Ah, itu..." Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya dengan senyuman canggungnya ia melanjutkan "Maaf, aku tidak bisa pulang bersama kalian. Aku dijemput kakak."

"Hm? Kakak perempuanmu? Bukannya ia sedang pergi ke Thailand bersama kedua orang tua mu?" Wendy bertanya, ada nada curiga di setiap kata-kata yang ia keluarkan.

Ia hanya ingin bermain-main dengan Jongin, melihat wajah gugupnya sekarang seperti sebuah hiburan baginya. Dasar wanita pwnggoda, penggoda dalam artian berbeda ya.

"eh, itu aku dititipkan pada Sehun hyung. Kakakku sudah berteman lama dengannya, jadi kedua orang tuaku mempercayakan dia untuk menjagaku." Ada jeda di beberapa bagian kalimat yang ia keluarkan dan jangan lupakan rona tipis yang tetap saja tertangkapoleh Baekhyun dan Wendy.

"Sehun hyung? Yang tampan? Waktu itu?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan seringaian tipisnya.

"Benarkah? Tampan? Aku belum pernah melihatnya!" Wendy berujar heboh.

"Ah, aku sudah ditunggu. Maaf ya, aku duluan!" Dengan gerakan terburu-buru, Jongin berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Baek, mau melakukan hal menyenangkan?" Wendy tersenyum lebar, oh ini tidak baik.

"Kau serius?!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Seorang pria tinggi dengan kaus hitam yang dibalut dengan jaket abu-abu, celana hitam dan sepatu putihnya menatap kedatangan seseorang yang ia tunggu.

"Maaf hyung." Wajah Jongin memerah akibat berlari dari kelasnya sampai di sebuah mini market di samping gedung utama sekolahnya, yah jika ia berada di gedung utama peluh tak akan menghiasi wajahnya saat ini. Bonus 70 m saat berlari, cukup membuat napasmu memberat.

"Kau tak perlu berlari seperti itu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Ini, minumlah dulu." Sehun memberikan sebotol minuman isotonik rasa lemon dengan kemasan lucu, tutupnya berbentuk kepala beruang yang mengenakan bandana lemon.

Jongin menerima minuman itu dengan wajah yang bersemu. Mendengar kalimat 'aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu' membuat pikirannya ambyar seketika.

"Kau membeli ini? Lucu sekali." Jongin terkikik geli membayangkan wajah kasir yang melihat jika pembeli dari minuman ini adalah pria tinggi dan tampan seperti Sehun. Mungkin sang kasir akan berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Aku membelinya untukmu, bisa kita mulai kencan kita?" Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Jongin membuat Jongin tersedak.

"Bodoh!" Jongin memukuli Sehun yang tengah tertawa. Percayalah jika pukulan jongin tidak akan berefek apapun pada sehun, seperti yang dipercayai dua orang yang tengah mengintip dari gerbang sekolah.

Penguntit? Bukan, mereka Baekhyun dan Wendy dan yah, sebentar lagi status mereka akan berubah menjadi penguntit atau mereka sudah menjadi penguntit sejak mereka melihat Jongin yang tersedak secara diam-diam tadi?

Berawal dari rasa penasaran Wendy yang selalu muncul dan Baekhyun yang tidak bisa menolak tarikan gadis itu sebelum ia sempat berkata-kata. Semangat Baekhyun!

"Oh asataga! Lihat, apa benar mereka hanya adik kakak?" Wendy mencoba menahan pekikkannya, baru saja Sehun mengelus rambut Jongin.

"Sudah kuduga! Aku sudah berpikir jika hubungan mereka bukan sebatas adik kakak." Baekhyun mengelus dagunya, berpose bagaikan detektif yang menemukan petunjuk dalam kasus yang dihadapinya.

"Hey mereka bergerak! Kita harus membuktikan jika Sehun adalah kekasih Jongin!" Wendy melompat-lompat kecil dan sudah bersiap berjalan mengikuti Jongin dan Sehun kalau saja tangannya tidak ditahan Baekhyun.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Ini sudah sore, apa kau tidak ditunggu orang tuamu?"

"Tidak, aku akan bilang jika aku ada kerja kelompok. Ayo-ayo ikuti mereka!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Di sebuah cafe yang terdapat di salah satu mall, Sehun dan Jongin memilih untuk mengisi perut mereka sebelum menghabiskan waktu bersama nanti.

"Hyung, mau ke game center?" Jongin sedikit mendongak untung menatap Sehun.

"Kau mau ke sana? Habiskan pancakemu terlebih dahulu." Sehun menatap Jongin yang mengangguk antusias.

"Baiklah."

Setelah membayar pesanan mereka, Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin dan menuntunnya menuju pintu keluar.

Perhatian Jongin sedikit teralihkan kepada dua orang yang duduk di dekat pintu cafe, apa mereka memiliki penyakit rabun kronis? Mengapa melihat buku menu sedekat itu? Sampai menutupi wajah mereka? Dan apa lagi satu orang diantaranya memegangnya secara terbalik?

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

"Kau lihat? Mereka bergandengan tangan!" Seseorang dengan buku menu terbalik menampilkan wajahnya.

"Mereka ke game center?" Baekhyun menurunkan buku menu yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Let's go!" Wendy berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat, mencoba untuk tidak kehilangan jejak pasangan Sehun x Jongin yang diikuti Baekhyun.

Setelah kepergian mereka, seorang pelayang mendatangi meja yang tadi mereka tempati.

"Apa-apaan pelanggan tadi? Hanya menumpang untuk duduk di sini tanpa memesan apapun?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sudah sekitar dua jam Baekhyun dan Wendy mengikuti pergerakan Sehun dan Jongin. Kaki mereka pegal, dua jam berjalan dan hanya sesekali mengistirahatkan kaki dengan duduk di bangku sebuah mesin game. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul enam lewat lima menit.

"Aku lelah."

"Bukan kau saja, aku juga. Kau kan yang merencanakan ini?" Baekhyun memijat-mijat lututnya.

"Maaf-maaf. Ah, mereka berjalan keluar." Wendy melihat Sehun dan Jongin yang berjalan keluar game center.

"Ayo pulang, kita lelah dan besok sekolah."

Wendy dan Baekhyun berjalan berdampingan keluar dari mall. Baekhyun menyusun rencana untuk kegiatannya sesampai di rumah nanti, berendam di air hangat terdengar sangat menggiurkan.

"Baekhyun, kau pernah melihat Sehun dari dekat?"

"Ya, dia tampan dan tinggi. Jongin juga bilang jika mereka adalah adik kakak tapi yang aku lihat interaksi di antara mereka terlihat yah, manis?"

"Jika saja aku masih ada di sana waktu itu, bisa saja ku bongkar mereka." Wendy mengepalkan tangannya, matanya berkilat semangat, jika saja mereka ada di dunia anime, latar dengan api merah yang membara terlihat di belakang Wendy saat ini.

Saat ini mereka hanya terus berbicara tenang kemungkinan hubungan yang dijalani Sehun dan Jongin. Sebegitu penasarannya kah mereka itu?

Di dalam batin mereka menggebu-gebu pertanyaan seperti 'Jongin memiliki kekasih?' atau 'Mengapa tak pernah cerita padaku?'. Yah mereka memang kedua teman yang memiliki keingintahuan yang tinggi? Bukannya ingin tahu itu peduli ya? Benar, tetapi tipe-tipe Baekhyun dan Wendy lebih menjurus ke 'KEPO', keingintahuan yang membuat seseorang resah.

Tidak-tidak, aku hanya bercanda. Mereka tipe-tipe orang yang peduli kok.

Wendy tersentak ketika merasakan getaran di roknya, dengan cepat ia mengankat panggilan masuk setelah melihat jika itupanggilan dari sang ibu.

"Ya, aku akan ke sana."

"Tidak usah, aku akan jalan. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatku sekarang."

"Ya." Wendy mematikan panggilannya dan menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Cepat, ibumu pasti menunggu."

"Maaf Baek." Wendy memasang wajah sedihnya, ia merasa tak enak pada Baekhyun. Padahal tadi dirinya yang mengajak Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, hati-hati."

"Aku duluan." Wendy tersenyum sebulum berjalan ke sebrang jalan dan menghilang di belokan antar toko Kue dan sebuah cafe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Baekhyun berjalan melalui jalan yang cukup sepi, maklum saja jika sekarang adalah waktunya makan malam. Dari kejauhan Baekhyun dapat melihat sebuah mini market, memorinya memutar kejadian ketika dirinya meninju pipi Chanyeol, yah walaupun tidak sengaja tinju yang cukup keras itu meninggalkan lebam. Saat itu Baekhyun yang panik hanya berpikir untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama, sebuah kompres dingin. Tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari di mini market itu ia membeli sekaleng minuman bersoda. Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu.

PUK

Baekhyun menepuk kedua pipinya dengan keras. Tidak seharusnya ia mengingat si Chanyeol itu bukan? Apa ini efek karena dirinya tidak melihat Chanyeol seharian ini?

"Jangan berpikiran bodoh!" Baekhyun bergumam.

'Jangan memikirkan si bodoh tiang itu! Kau hanya merdeka hari ini, bebas dari jeratan penuh siksanya dan mengapa kau malah memikirkannya? Sesuatu membentur kepalamu?' Baekhyun terus memarahi pikirannya yang terasa sedikit kacau, apa ini efek kelelahan akibat menguntit Jongin tadi?

'Haruskah kusalahkan Wendy?'

Baekhyun terus saja larut dalam pikirannya, tidak menyadari jika seorang anak kecil tengan berlari dari arah mini market ke arah Baekhyun. Pandangan anak kecil itupun tidak mengarah kedepan, ia terus melihat ke belakangnya seolah tengah menunggu siapa yang akan keluar berikutnya dari pintu mini market sambil terus berlari.

Tabrakan tak dapat di hindari. Reflek Baekhyun sangat lambat, ia hanya menoleh ke arah anak tersebut sepersekian detik sebelum anak itu menabraknya. Ia terjatuh kebelakang, membuat dirinya jatuh terlentang dengan anak itu berbaring di atasnya.

"Park Woojin!" Seseorang dengan suara keras berjalan menghampiri dua manusia yang tengah tergeletak di jalan.

Baekhyun dan anak itu mengerang kesakitan, anak itu dengan cepat berdiri dan berjalan ke arah punggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun terduduk, ia mengelus punggungnya yang terasa berdenyut.

'Ini sungguh menyakitkan!' Batin Baekhyun meringis.

"Sudah ku katakan jangan berlari keluar, untung kau menbrak orang. Jika kau yang ditabrak mobil bagaimana?" Orang tadi kembali berbicara, suaranya terasa dekat di telinga Baekhyun.

Apa katanya tadi? Masih untung jika anak ini menabraknya?

Tidak tahu saja jika punggungnya terasa sangat sakit. Ia dapat melihat kaki orang di hadapannya, ia mendongak untuk menyuarakan protesnya yang sudah ada di ujung lidahnya.

Tidak jadi, Baekhyun telan kembali protesnya. Di hadapannya saat ini berdiri seseorang yang dari tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

"C-Chanyeol."

"Hn?" Pandangan Chanyeol yang tadinya terfokus pada anak kecil yang tengah bersembunyi di belakang pria yang tengah terduduk di jalan (seolah mencari perlindungan dari seekor singa yang akan mencabik-cabik tubuhnya) beralih ke orang yang tengah menatapnya dari bawah tersebut.

"Byun? Sedang apa kau di sana, menjadi gelandangan?"

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas. Tidak seharusnya dirinya memikirkan setan ini tadi.

Bukannya tadi Chanyeol melihatnya terjatuh akibat anak yang berdiri di belakangnya sekarang?

"Sialan!" Baekhyun berusaha berdiri, ia menepuk-nepuk celana di bagian bokongnya yang memutih akibat debu. Aduh, susah sekali hilangnya.

"Perlu ku bantu?"

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Chanyeol. Apa Chanyeol bodoh? Dirinya sudah berdiri, jika mau membantu seharusnya tadi saat Baekhyun masih terduduk.

"Menepuk bokongmu?" Chanyeol menampilkan seringai menyebalkan andalannya.

"Mati saja kau!" Baekhyun mencoba memasang wajah galaknya, dengan wajah memerahnya? Chanyeol tergelak melihat ekspresi yang menurutnya imut.

'Imut?!' Chanyeol sadar apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan, ia masih menatap Baekhyun yang masih berusaha membersihkan celananya dari debu.

"Woojin!"

Anak kecil tadi terperanjat kaget mendengar suara Chanyeol yang terdengar berat, refleks ia menggenggam kemeja belakang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap anak kecil itu, wajahnya seperti ingin menangis.

"Park Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan pada anak ini?!" Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol yang membulatkan matanya kaget. Memangnya Chanyeol salah apa?

"Apa maksudmu Byun?" Chanyeol menatap sengit mata Baekhyun, ugh! Ditatap seperti itu memangnya bisa membuat Baekhyun takut?

"Lihat anak ini!" Baekhyun menarik anak itu dan menunjukan wajah anak itu, wajah anak itu memerah dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Siap untuk menangis.

"Kau apakan anak ini? Kau melakukan kekerasan pada anak SD juga? Kau pikir kau siapa?" Baekhyun menatap sengit Chanyeol, ia berjalan ke arah Chanyeol sambil terus mendorong bahu pria tinggi itu dan terus berkata seolah Chanyeol adalah seorang preman yang mengincar anak kecil sebagai targetnya sampai beberapa pengunjung mini market menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sinis.

"Berhenti! Aku tidak seperti apa yang kau bilang!"

"Apa buktinya?"

"Woojin adalah adik sepupuku, Park Woojin." Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Woojin benarkah?" Baekhyun menatap anak kecil itu yang tengah menunduk sambil bergumam pelan.

"Park Woojin!" Suara Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

"Ehm, itu..." Suara anak itu bergetar, terdengar ketakutan.

"Park, jangan memaksanya!" Baekhyun memberi tatapan tajamnya, ia berjalan ke arah anak itu dan mensejajarkan tinggi badan mereka.

"Kau Park Woojin?" Baekhyun berkata lembut, Chanyeol yang mendengarnya menganga tak percaya.

Baekhyun yang ia kenal adalah pemuda kasar dan penuh emosi jika bersamanya, jika ia lihat Baekhyun bersama teman-temannya, pria itu akan menjadi seseorang yang penuh tawa. Oh, oh (#BertepukTangan) sejauh itukah kau melihat Byun Baekhyun, tuan Park? Ngehehehe #TertawaNista

Anak kecil itu tak bersuara, ia hanya mengangguk pelan. Lucu sekali di mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengelus pelan rambut Woojin, membuat anak itu mendongak.

"Kau mirip dengan adik pertamaku." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mengingat wajah lucu Minseok.

"Kau punya adik?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada penasaran.

"Untuk apa kau tahu." Sudut Chanyeol berkedut, menampilkan senyum jengkelnya. Bisa-bisanya nada suara Baekhyun berubah menjengkelkan jika sedang berbicara kepadanya.

"Hyung punya adik?" Suara imut Woojin terdengar.

"Iya, aku punya dua adik. Yang satu namanya Xiumin dan satu lagi Kyungsoo."

"Xiumin? Byun Xiumin?"

"Eh, kau tahu Xiumin?" Baekhyun menatap Woojin penuh harap.

"Iya, kami satu bangku." Woojin mengangguk semangat.

"Woojin jadi tidak ke taman bermainnya? Bukannya tadi kau yang merengek minta cepat berangkat?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol jengkel, belum sempat ia melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Woojin sudah di serobot. Tunggu, taman bermain? Ah, seharusnya ia mengerti jika Woojin sedang terburu-buru.

"Wah Woojin mau pergi ya, yasudah hyung pulang dulu ya." Baekhyun berdiri tegak dan mengelus rambut Woojin sebelum kakinya melangkah menuju rumahnya.

"Hyung..." Ada jeda sebelum Woojin melanjutkan, "Mau ikut bersama kami tidak?"

"Apa?!" Chanyeol tak bisa menahan teriakan kagetnya.

"Eh?" Baekhyun hanya bisa bergumam, belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru dikatakan Woojin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HunKai Side (Ehm, mungkin ada adegan T nya, but Cuma sedikit kok.)

Setelah lelah bermain di game center, Sehun dan Jongin memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Sehun tinggal di rumah Jongin untuk sementara waktu, sampai keluarga Jongin pulang dari Thailand. Saat ini Sehun dan Jongin tengah bermalas-malasan di ruang keluarga. Sehun duduk di karpet, bersandar pada sofa dengan Jongin yang bersandar pada dada Sehun. Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasih manisnya ini.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Sehun memainkan rambut Jongin.

"Ayam?" Jongin masih fokus memainkan jari-jari panjang milik Sehun.

"Baiklah, hyung pesankan. Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, pesanan datang kau sudah mandi."

"Yap-yap." Jongin berdiri dan berjalan ke kamarnya. '

Sehun tersenyum, ia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menelpon salah satu restoran cepat saji.

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Jongin mengusap rambutnya yang basah sambil berjalan keluar kamarnya. Ia bisa melihat Sehun yang masih di posisi tadi, tampak serius dengan tontonannya. Jongin tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

"Hyung~" Jongin duduk di pangkuan Sehun, ia menaruh kepalanya di bahu pria pucat itu.

"Ada apa?" Sehun terkekeh geli merasakan rambut basah Jongin yang terasa menusuk-nusuk lehernya.

"Tolong keringkan rambutku." Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan puppy yang imut.

'Astaga, haruskah aku menyerang beruangku saat ini?' Keringat dingin mulai membasahi kening Sehun. Ia tak berani menatap wajah Jongin.

'Jangan, tahanlah Oh Sehun. Buatlah mertuamu bangga padamu, jangan kecewakan orang tuamu.' Batin Sehun mengingatkan, suaranya terdengar meneduhkan. Sehun perlahan menatap wajah Jongin yang masih menatapnya dengan senyuman imutnya.

'Kapan lagi kalau bukan sekarang?' Suara yang terdengar bodoh dari otaknya terlintas seketika, membuat Sehun harus meneguk ludahnya kasar.

Dia hard. Astaga, mengapa nafsunya sangat tinggi? Dia harus sering berdoa! Sadarlah, kalian belum sah secara agama dan hukum bukan?

"Hyung, kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Apa aku berat ya?" Jongin perlahan berdiri dari pangkuan Sehun, ia pikir jika Sehun berkeringat karena menahan tubuhnya yang menurut Jongin sendiri berat.

"Tidak, kemarikan handuknya." Sehun tersenyum lembut, ia mengambil handuk yang di sodorkan jongin dan duduk di atas sofa.

Huh, sangat berbeda dengan keadaan pikirannya yang sudah misuh-misuh sendiri. Sehun harus tenang, jangan mencoba membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Yah walaupun wajah Jongin mendukung untuk dibayangkan, tetap saja!

Sehun mengusap-usap rambut Jongin, wangi strawberi. Jongin bernyanyi pelan sambil mengganti setiap chanel yang dianggapnya kurang menarik.

"Nyahaha, hyung!" Jongin terpekik kegirangan.

"Ada apa?" Sehun masih serius mengeringkan rambut Jongin.

"Pororo~" Jongin menatap Sehun sambil telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah televisi.

"Iya." Sehun hanya tersenyum, ia sudah biasa menghadapi tingkah kekanak-kanakan kekasihnya. Menurut Sehun Jongin itu lucu dan menggemaskan.

TING TONG

Gerakan tangannya berhenti, Sehun sedikit mendorong punggung Jongin agar ia bisa berjalan ke arah pintu depan. Jongin menatap kepergian Sehun, ia dapat mendengar jika seseorang berkata 'Ini pesanan anda.' Dan tak lama setelah itu Sehun datang denga tiga buah kotak cukup besar dalam satu kantung plastik.

Sehun berhenti beberapa meter dari Jongin yang masih menatapnya penasaran. Sehun mengangkat kantung plastiknya sambil berkata "Ayam?".

Jongin berjalan ke arah Sehun mencoba meraih kantung plastik yang dipegang Sehun. Dengan jahil Sehun mengangkat tinggi kantung tersebut, Jongin berusaha melompat dan berjinjit dan sepertinya hal itu sia-sia.

Sehun tersenyum melihat wajah Jongin yang terlihat sangat dekat, ekspresi Jongin yang serius pada sekantung ayam benar-benar membuatnya gemas. Sehun tak tahan, ia meraih pinggang Jongin membuat tubuh Jongin menabrak Sehun. Dengan cepat Sehun mencium bibir Jongin, lumatan lembut membuat Jongin menutup kedua matanya. Ah, Sehun bisa saja mencari kesempatan.

"Hnnn..." Lenguhan jongin terdengar ketika Sehun mencoba membuka bibir Jongin yang terkatup.

Sehun menjilat bibir bawah dan atas Jongin secara bergantian, tak ada respon dari sang pemilik bibir. Sehun mencoba berani dengan menggigit bibit bawah Jongin pelan membuat sang empunya terpekik dan membuka bibirnya. Tak membuang kesempatan, Sehun menyelipkan lidahnya di celah yang tersedia. Lidahnya langsung bertemu lidah Jongin yang berusaha mendorongnya keluar.

"Ngh... A-ah, mnh!" Lenguhan Jongin semakin kencang ketika lidah Sehun menarik lidahnya keluar.

"Hyung!" Jongin mendorong Sehun hingga pria itu mundur beberapa langkah.

Jongin mengusap bibirnya yang membengkak dan mengkilap akibat liur. Wajahnya memerah, malu sekali rasanya. Memang benar jika ciuman seperti ini sering ia lakukan dengan Sehun, tapi tetap saja rasanya selalu luar biasa seperti pertamakali mencoba.

Sehun tertawa melihat wajah malu-malu Jongin yang menggemaskan. Dengan wajah cemberutnya, Jongin merampas dengan kasar plastik yang diperjuanginya tadi dan membawanya ke dapur. Sehun masih setia dengan tawanya.

"Hey Jong, kau kenapa?" Ia berjalan menyusul Jongin ke dapur.

Benar-benar menyenangkan bisa menggoda kekasihmu sampai wajahnya merah semerah kepiting rebus. Kalian harus mencobanya! (aku jomblo kakak T.T tabahkan hati – Wolfie jomblo STRONG 2k17)

TBC

Loha~ lama tidak berjumpa, bagaimana kabarnya? Masih pada inget ff ini? Huks, maafkan saya yang baru bisa update hari ini T.T dan mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangan dari saya maupun ffnya, beri review kalian untuk perbaikan dan semangat! Oh iya ada yang nanya ya, ini lebih ke KarmaGisa atau Gakushuu x Yuuma? saya sih tidak menyimpulkan lebih menjorok ke couple yang mana, aku cuma tertarik sama perekonomian dari karakter Gakushuu sama Yuuma aja sih. Kan otak-otak maso kaya saya mah suka tuh liat uke yang status ekonominya di bawah si seme dan BOOM! Si uke yang selalu tertindas! Nguahahaha! Emang pasaran sih, tapi ini selera saya wkwkwk. Yang baca juga maso dong? Wkwk kagak lah ya. Itu maaf ya, HunKainya selalu sedikit dan selalu aja ada adegan kiseunya /

Saya itu gatau kenapa kalau ngebayangin HunKai selalu aja yang keluar adegan rated M weh, emang lucknut otak saya, mohon maaf readers! Dan chapter ini agak panjangan, semoga kalian ga bosen ya, Luv ya~

Karawang, 21 September 2017

hbd chen ku wkwkwk, love you bebek


End file.
